Querida Alma Gemela
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Estando una noche cuidando de su Bebe Endo decide cantarle algo a este con la intención de hacer que duerma, pero… quién diría que en el transcurso, su Esposa llegara hasta él y al escuchar la melodía recordara momentos bellos y malos de su vida con Endo, & Ako que entenderá el gran amor que se tienen sus padres, y al final entenderá Natsumi que Endo, ¿Será su Alma Gemela?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Por favor espero que les guste este Fic, es uno que hace tiempo por ratitos lo hacía, pero por malos sucedidos vengo terminándolo ya, por lo que espero que les guste, sin más hasta la próxima…**_

**Esto va especialmente a una gran amiga y esa es AngyLópez a quien la considero una gran amiga, de verás espero que te guste este es de parte mía una forma de agradecerte, feliz Navidad. Muchas gracias a ella. Por cierto también espero que **kaze143**, le guste Feliz cumple amiga, sé que es el 30 De Diciembre como Yo así que cuídate y bueno adiós, espero que lo leas…**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

En una tarde un tanto oscura, con un clima nublado, que anunciaba una torrencial tormenta, acompañada de un implacable viento, en las afueras de la ciudad, donde residía el hogar de la familia Endo, y a pesar de eso que se avecinaba, no impedía en lo absoluto que disfrutaran de aquella tarde, pues dentro de su hogar cada uno disfrutaba de hacer algo distinto…

A pesar de que está familia tuviera ocho años de unida, eso no impedía para nada que disfrutaran de su amor, pues prueba de ello, es que disfrutaran de la compañía de sus hijos.

Ya que ambos eran buenos padres, y de eso estaban seguros, ya que ellos mismos se habían encargado perfectamente de cómo educarlos.

Bueno, la familia se la pasaba excelente aquella tarde, mientras la pelirroja se encontraba cocinando algo para la cena, la pequeña Ako se divertía mucho jugando en un columpio fuera de la casa, que gracias a su padre que hace años lo hizo para ella, en tanto el señor de la casa se encontraba arrullando al pequeño Koga en la habitación del infante, que se encontraba en la segunda planta, se podía decir que ellos vivían muy tranquilos, y nunca han tenido dificultades para ello…

Era algo de lo cual disfrutaba el castaño, estaba tan agradecido de la vida, tan lleno de felicidad sé encontraba, porque hace apenas unos meses que se convirtió en padre por segunda vez, es por ello que estaba completamente feliz…

Desde ese acontecimiento siempre ha velado por el pequeño que ahora yacía entre sus brazos, en los cuales el pequeño se encontraba un tanto medio dormido, ante esta situación el padre estaba intentando arrullando, y su método para ello, era contándole, de mil y un aventuras que él había tenido, pues estás siempre se trataban sobre futbol y cosas así.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa misma tarde se sintió con una enorme necesidad de cantarle algo a su pequeño, por lo que se tomó unos instantes para pensar en algo, tomo algo de aire, y tras unos segundos miro hacía la ventana, viendo cómo el clima se tornaba más oscuro, entonces regreso su mirada hacía el pequeño, puede que sonara algo muy trillado, pero él nunca se había fijado de las facciones de su hijo, puesto que él bebe tenía los ojos del castaño, pero el cabello, un tanto rojizo con café…

Estaba tan distraído con eso que casi pudo jurar que su bebe le sonrió, es por eso que él se sorprendió por ello, pero, al ver al pequeño tan feliz, tan cómodo en sus brazos tomo aire y decidió cantar algo que desde lo más profundo de su alma salió…

La pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina de la casa, preparando algo para la cena, estaba tan feliz, que se encontraba tarareando, mientras cocinaba algo, estaba tan concentrada en cortar papas, zanahorias y condimentos que tras unos minutos de haber revuelto estos, escucho algo que venía de arriba, así que dejo la comida de lado y dejo el guisado en el horno y con mucho sigilo y cuidado subió las escaleras, escalón, a escalón, el sonido se hacía más fuerte, por lo que tuvo delicadeza para evitar hacer algún ruido.

Al llegar hasta arriba, se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la habitación de Koga, por lo que se comenzó a acercar más y más…

Al llegar hasta la puerta se sorprendió de sobre manera, vio algo que no se esperaba ver, vio a su esposo arrullando a Koga, pero eso no le sorprendió ya que desde que el pequeño había nacido Endo siempre ha querido cuidar de él, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue que su esposo estuviera cantándole a este, por lo que para no detenerlo decidió solo escucharlo manteniéndose al margen de la puerta, oyendo cada vocal, cada letra, cada palabra que el castaño pronunciaba…

**-Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,  
están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.  
Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,  
que es mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad lo que les une. **

El castaño decía esto, viendo a la vez con mucha ternura al bebe, que parecía sonreírle al cantarle esto…

La pelirroja se quedó atónita por oír esto, porque sin haber dado cuenta, pero está palabras le hicieron recordaron un poco de su pasado…

**:::Flash Back:::****  
**En un pequeño parque se encontraban todos los integrantes del equipo Inazuma que se encontraban jugando un pequeño momento, y que juego sería más si no el fútbol, que gracias a él capitán que había rogado a los demás por ello.

Por lo que todos sus amigos estaban dando lo mejor de sí en ese juego, unos sacando sus técnicas, otros haciendo uso de impresionantes fintas, así como un dribleo excepcional…

Pero había algo que no encajaba, pues desde hace mucho rato una pelirroja no quitaba ni un segundo su vista del portero entusiasta que parecía un tanto distraído desde hace rato.

Eso era muy raro en él, así que sin darse cuenta se levantó del banquillo y le grito con todas sus fuerzas, que ponga ánimo al juego, que no se dé por vencido, que él es Endo Mamoru, un excelente portero…

Y al parecer esas palabras de alguna forma llegaron hasta él porque en ese preciso momento hizo uso de una nueva técnica y despejo el balón con una fuerza asombrosa, fue ahí cuando lo comprendió, se dio cuenta de que desde un inició siempre aquerido ayudar a ese porterito entusiasta, a ese por él cual siempre se ha esforzado el cual de alguna forma sentía algo muy grande por él, y ella sin saberlo, siempre había estado de alguna forma a su lado, queriéndose jamás separarse de él, es por eso que a pesar de esa gran amistad que ya tenían, algo más era lo que los unía…

**:::Fin Del Flash Back:::**

La chica estaba completamente impactada por ese recuerdo por lo que a pesar de ese revuelto de sentimientos decidió seguir escuchando la melodía que cantaba Endo…

**-Y sé puede ver a kilómetros si te fijas,  
la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,  
y yo llegue hasta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,  
solo con conocerme a mi podía retratarte. **

Esas eran sin duda la respuesta que ella misma había querido buscar desde hace mucho, porque desde pequeña siempre se había preguntado el porqué de que Endo siempre había estado a su lado, por lo que al intentar analizarlo mejor, decidió reflexionar un poco, y lo que obtuvo fue otro recuerdo…

**:::Flash Back:::**

Era el primer día de clases y como era de esperarse de ella, según su padre debería de encargarse de hacer las primeras órdenes del año, puesto que su papel era ser la representante de la directiva escolar, así que sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a cumplir con la encomienda, tras unas horas de extenso trabajo, arreglo la pila de papeles importantes y se fue rumbo al salón de fotocopiado, al pasar por el pasillo vio por la ventana a un castaño con una banda en la cabeza que estaba jugando… ¿Fútbol?, pero lo más extraño del asunto era que estaba jugando solo, así que se dedicó a mirarlo un poco…

Vio como este pateaba el balón con una fuerza un tanto excelente, y lo atrapaba con mucha facilidad, estaba muy perdida viéndolo, que no se fijó de que la encargada del sala de copiado la estaba llamando, así que muy apenada por ello se dedicó a seguirla hacia la sala, una vez que se había disculpado por ello, se marchó de regreso al despacho de su padre, un tanto molesta por haber recibido tremendo regaño de aquella señora, que por lo visto ya tenía rato esperándola.

Por el camino de regreso se sorprendió de aquel chico estuviera golpeando sin descanso aquel balón, perecía tener fuerza sobrehumana por que no parecía ni un poco cansado…

Fue así como se pasó casi un año, siguiendo esa misma rutina, viéndolo una y otra vez, entrenando en la cancha de la escuela…

Fue así como conoció a Endo, a pesar de no haberla buscado él, el llego a conocerla y al paso del tiempo de ella se enamoró…

**:::Fin Del Flash Back:::**

Tras recordar eso, la chica estaba muy consternada porque nunca se había imaginado, que con solo escuchar eso de su esposo, se sintiera impresionada por él, que sin darse cuenta la ponía muy enamoradiza, causando en la pelirroja un sinfín de emociones, a pesar de haber vivido muchas aventuras y desventuras, el amor que sentía por aquel castaño era demasiado grande, a tal grado de ser incondicional…

**-Endo –Susurro la castaña, y dejando de tocar la puerta, se disponía a irse, cuando…**

De repente escucho que el castaño recitaba nuevas palabras las cuales de cierta forma hicieron que la Raimon se diera media vuelta y escuchara nuevamente…

**-A ti, como un dulce sabor salado, **

**Soy un amargado excepto cuando estoy a tu lado,  
miraba tu melena rojiza con cara de idiota,  
te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota,  
de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,  
si supieras algún día lo que siento,  
si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,  
en vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamás el complejo.  
**

La chica soltó unas lágrimas cuando escucho esto, escucho las palabras que decían como se sentía el castaño, y soltaba más lágrimas cuando recordó que era exactamente como era Endo antes…

**:::Flash Back:::**

El chico loco por el fútbol un día se sintió muy mal, se culpaba así mismo por no poder ser un excelente capitán se culpaba por no poder llevar sobre sí mismo esa enorme carga sobre sus hombros, dos de sus amigos se marcharon del equipo, esto devasto al chico…

Ahí fue cuando se preocupó mucho la Raimon por él, porque no entendía esa actitud de él, él siempre se mostraba tan alegre, tan entusiasta, tan optimista, pero en ese entonces durante esos dos días que estuvo así se mostraba muy desdichado y amargado, e incluso se fue de ahí, debajo de la lluvia lo busco, estaba a espaldas de un árbol… Y al parecer ¿Dormido?, eso era algo que le preocupo por lo que se dispuso a asegurarse, cuando de repente, cerca de él había una nota, por lo que al tomarla con cuidado la abrió y en ella a pesar de ser garabatos contenía los sentimientos del chico, en forma de poema por lo que solo sonrió a esto, y se acercó al chico, y al verlo de tal manera, tan adorable, tan indefenso se acercó a él y rápidamente lo beso, de una manera muy dulce, tras unos segundos se separó de él y tras despertarlo, tuvieron una larga charla al estilo **Natsumi Raimon, tras esto **logro hacer que el chico entrara en razón y que entendiera que no es bueno ponerse así, de un manera tan pesimista.

Fue así como Natsumi logro hacer que su porterito se alegrara y de alguna manera volviera hacer el de antes…

Dándole de regalo extra su primer beso a ese entusiasta chico…

Y a pesar de tener como un dulce sabor salado en la comida, comida que le dio tiempo después a Endo, a este le encanto y aunque ella no se diera cuenta, desde ese momento, el castaño siempre le ha encantado el dulce sabor salado de su comida…

(Aunque tras muchos años de esfuerzo, ella mejoro para bien su comida)

**:::Fin Del Flash Back:::**

La chica simplemente estaba que lloraba de felicidad, por esas palabras, ni ella misma lo creía, que su Endo fuera tan poético, y como siempre muy dulce, así que se arrodillo tras la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar más del chico, por el cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, sin antes tocar en forma de caricia la puerta…

**-Endo, mi vida siempre te amare –Susurro mientras se acercaba más…**

**-El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,  
esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,  
se cuándo estas triste, y se cuándo me mientes,  
sé que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre.  
Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,  
debe ser necesidad, la debilidad del uno por el otro,  
el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos.  
Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,  
cruzaré los dedos de los pies por si se oxidan,  
son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,  
creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas.  
**

Eso era algo realmente hermoso, se dijo para sí misma la chica mientras trataba de mantenerse al margen de la puerta, puesto que por un momento, pensó que Endo se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de cierta manera era como si se lo cantara a ella, de nuevo el sentimiento de amor salió a flote, recordándole, que a pesar de haber tenido muchas diferencias en su relación así como buenos momentos, ese amor, ese odio, terminaba por arreglar sus corazones, puesto que tras muchas peleas siempre lograban arreglarlas, de la mejor manera posible, fue así como recordó su primera vez con Endo…

**:::Flash Back:::**

Como siempre la chica estaba muy molesta con Endo, puesto que tras haber tenido su última pelea con Endo hace unos días por cosas "Sin sentido" como siempre, estaba deprimida en su casa, aferrándose a su almohada intentando desahogarse de alguna manera, es que ella ya no podía con eso, pues estar con Endo se volvía como una necesidad, la debilidad que sentían el uno por el otro, eso era lo que más le dolía, a pesar de tener unos 20 años, eso no impedía que de cierta forma le quedara un poco de inmadurez al castaño haciéndole pasar a su relación momentos de altas y bajas…

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió conveniente, llamo a su amiga Aki, la cual estaba de visita por Japón, la cual acudió rápidamente para "auxiliar" a Natsumi, la cual estaba un mar de lágrimas en esos instantes, al llegar ella a casa de Natsumi, le abrió la puerta ella saludándola como pudo, puesto que la peli-verde se dio cuenta enseguida del estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja, así que intento hacerle ver que no era la forma de arreglar las cosas con Endo, así que tras una larga charla con ella, dándole a entender que no era la manera de arreglar las cosas logro hacerle ver que no se dé por vencida, con Endo, que luche por él, puesto el origen de dicho problema fue que en su anterior cita con Endo una chica de dudosa procedencia se arrojó al castaño en la salida del cine, sorprendiendo a ambos y de paso besando sorpresivamente al chico, por lo que molesta a más no poder golpeo a Endo y se fue de ahí, hecha un mar de lágrimas…

Tras muchas llamadas del chico, y su insistencia, así como por el consejo de Aki, ella decidió sorprenderlo, por lo que se fue a su departamento de él, en el cual al llegar Endo estaba desconcertado, puesto que no se imaginó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con Natsumi, y mucho más que ella lo abrazara, haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos lentamente, correspondiendo al acto tiernamente…

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que esa misma noche la pelirroja le regalara algo muy importante, algo que nunca imagino, y eso fue la virginidad de la Raimon, la cual se entregó a él, porque ella lo amaba y nunca dudo de ello, lo amo, como si no hubiera mañana, de una manera muy especial…

El también hizo lo propio, la hizo sentir amada, con cada beso que le daba, intento con cada fibra de su ser, ser tierno con ella, de la mejor manera posible…

Al despertarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y tras una pequeña charla, el castaño le prometió amarla para siempre, puesto que con una piel tan blanca como la de ella no se olvida y que siempre cruzara los dedos de los pies por si oxida ese amor, era una forma de darlo a entender…

Ambos por último se dieron un beso jurando y perjurando que ambos son **almas gemelas**…

**:::Fin Del Flash Back:::**

Fue así como recordó su primera vez con el portero, y sus ojos ya rojos por tanto llorar de alegría, comenzaron a llorar de nuevo, pues muchos sentimientos de alegría juntados a él amor que sentía la hicieron que rompiera por unos breves segundos la compostura…

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa la pequeña Ako, estaba muy feliz meciéndose en el columpio, ella simplemente no dejaba de pensar lo feliz y agradecida de tener unos grandes padres como los que ella tenía, estaba tan perdida en ese pensamiento que miro al cielo y recordó algo que le sorprendió… Algo que para muchos era casi imposible recordar…

**:::Flash Back:::**

En una habitación de un hospital, una joven Natsumi estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo, que para sorpresa de ella todos sus amigos, conocidos, e incluso algunos periodistas y camarógrafos estaban congregados todos en la sala de espera, esperando saber los resultados del amor consumado de aquella pareja…

**-Ya no aguanto más la espera –Dijo Kabeyama **

**-Concuerdo contigo –Exclamo con indiferencia Goenji**

Ambos estaban con mucha desesperanza, mientras los demás simplemente ocupaban toda la sala…

**-Ya compórtate Kogure –Exclamo molesto Fudou**

**-Pero yo no hago nada –Se defendió el defensa **

**-Intentar robar de una máquina expendedora ¿No es nada? –Debatió el delantero **

**-Claro que no –Respondió Kogure**

**-Espérate –Susurro Fudou mientras sacaba una navaja de sus bolsillos –Si vas a tomar algo, hazlo bien –Exclamo mientras abría la máquina**

Mientras estos intentaban atracar la máquina desde otra esquina de la habitación Kido, Haruna, Tachimukai y Aki, estaban rezando para que todo saliera bien…

**-Tengo Fe, en que el capitán y Natsumi saldrán bien de esta –Dijo sin rodeos el portero**

**-Concuerdo contigo –Dijo la azulina mientras intentaba tomar la mano de su prometido **

**-La tocas y te mueres, antes de tu boda –Agrego el de rastas con un aura negra rodeándolo **

**-Ya por favor guarden silencio –Sentencio Kino **

Al otro lado de la sala, (En la sala de espera), Natsumi y Endo estaban apoyándose mutuamente para que la chica diera a luz…

**-Vamos señorita un poco más –Exclamo la doctora**

**-Tu puedes –Dijo le enfermera aprendiz Fuyuka**

El chico asustado pero manteniendo la compostura, toco la frente de su esposa, y con unas gentiles palabras susurro…

**-Sé que puedes, vamos mi vida, hazlo por el futuro de nuestra hija…**

La chica pareció entender esas palabras de su esposo por lo que puso de su parte y gracias a un enorme esfuerzo dio a luz a una pequeña, perfecta y hermosa niña…

Tras unas horas, de estar descansando, y estar firmando papeles ambos padres salieron de la sala, hacia la sala de espera con su niña entre sus manos…

Al llegar el tumulto se acercó a hacía ellos y lo único que se escucho fue…

**-¿Cómo se llama? –Dijeron al unísono los presentes**

Ambos padres se miraron y con una sonrisa mostraron el rostro de su bebe y con una respuesta afirmativa, respondieron con voz suave:

**-Su nombre es, es, es, ¡Ako! –Dijeron los padres, mientras todos soltaban uno o que otro ah!, que linda…**

Fue así como una enorme luz de un flash de alguna cámara que enmarco a la familia, a la nueva familia Endo, dejando en la memoria aquel enorme acontecimiento…

**:::Fin Del Flash Back:::**

Ella misma no entendía él porque de que se le viniera ese recuerdo a la mente, pero sin embargo ella intento borrar eso, porque para ella eso era una revelación, no sabía si estar contenta por ello, pero muy en fondo estaba feliz de saber el comienzo de su corta vida…

Por lo que se levantó del columpio, sonrió para sus adentros y se marchó dentro de su hogar, el olor inconfundible de la comida de su madre, se le hizo agua a la boca, por lo que ni perezosa ni mucho menos lenta, la pequeña Ako de 7 años y medio, corrió hacia la cocina como alma que se la lleva al diablo, al llegar pudo ver que la comida tenía la flama muy fuerte y por ende se podría quemar, así como la pequeña aprendiz de Mamá, se dispuso a ir con ella, pero el simple hecho de que ella no esté ahí, era raro, puesto que era muy responsable con sus deberes, así que se dispuso a buscarla por las habitaciones de la casa, lo que ella primero pensó es que tal vez estuviera en el salón principal, así que se dirigió hacía ahí, pero para su desgracia su madre no estaba ahí, así que decidió revisar las demás, reviso:

Sala, Habitaciones, Estudio, Antesala, Parte de la terraza, etc…

Así que molesta exclamo:

**-Mamita, ¿Dónde estarás? –Mientras mostraba un semblante preocupado**

Así que un tanto molesta de sobre manera, subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, y al pasar por las habitaciones de ahí, y no verla se imaginó que tal vez estuviera en la habitación de su hermanito Koga, así que un tanto curiosa por la idea de ver a su madre y a su padre y ella jugando con él le pareció genial, así que se disponía a ir ahí, estaba corriendo, y al estar acercándose al lugar a cada paso que daba un melodía se escuchaba, por lo que paro y comenzó a caminar lento, lo que no espera era ver a su madre junto a la puerta llorando, y viendo a través de ella, por lo que mostro un semblante asombrado:

**-¡Mamá!**

**Bueno Amigos, lo dejo hasta aquí pero no se preocupen pronto subiré la próxima parte…**

**Bueno cuídense nos leemos después…**

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Porta – Querida Alma Gemela, que no es de mi propiedad, sin embargo es mi gran ídolo. **

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

Espero que al menos me puedan dejar un Review por favor, no sean malos, para que así actualice, pronto…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


	2. Mamita, ¿Así es Papá?

_**Lo prometido es deuda y ya actualice, tengan paciencia se va poniendo interesante, si pueden dejen un review para saber si les gusto…**_

**Esto va especialmente a una gran amiga y esa es AngyLópez a quien la considero una gran amiga, de verás espero que te guste este es de parte mía una forma de agradecerte, feliz Navidad. Muchas gracias a ella. Por cierto también espero que **kaze143**, le guste Feliz cumple amiga, sé que es el 30 De Diciembre como Yo así que cuídate y bueno adiós, espero que lo leas…**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

**-¡Mamá! –Era lo único que pudo decir la pequeña Ako, al ver de esa forma a su madre**

Pero por parte de la madre esta se sorprendió por esto, así que para evitar que su esposo dejara de cantar, le hizo señas a su hija, para que está no hiciera ruido, y como era de esperarse de ella, lo entendió enseguida, por lo que al llegar con su madre, vio los ojos rojos de esta y con un vocecita infantil y dulce le pregunto:

**-Mami, la comida está… -Solo eso puso balbucear y tras pensar detenidamente pregunto -¿Por qué estas llorando?**

Su madre se dio cuenta de ello, así que rápidamente intento limpiarse esas lágrimas que seguían saliendo, y con su singular forma de tratar la situación, tomó a Ako, de las manos y la abrazó, y en sus brazos le susurro…

**-Estoy escuchando la canción de tu papá –Le mostro una sonrisa, y prosiguió –Y con está me di cuenta de que es, y será siempre el mejor hombre con él que me casé –Dijo acariciando la cabecita de la pelirrojita **

La hija lo entendió, así que con sus manitas le hizo entender a su madre que si querían seguir escuchando, a lo que la mayor acepto, y así, tanto madre como hija se acercaron más a la puerta, y escucharon la música que provenía de aquella habitación…

**-Querida alma gemela espero que me veas,  
allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,  
yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas, **

**Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas. **

Tomando más sentimiento el castaño, subiendo y cantando un poco dulcemente la melodía, continuo, de manera que la música que dijo, fue sin duda muy bella…

**-Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,  
allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,  
yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas,  
busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas.  
**

Ambas estaban en shock, no podían creer que su padre y esposo fuera capaz de eso, ambas, solamente asistieron.

Tras unos segundos, Natsumi parecía un poco distante, porque de la nada comenzó a tocarse el brazalete con decoraciones de gemas de su mano, la cual tenía un rayo, con un sol, la pequeña Ako no entendía la razón del comportamiento de su madre, por lo que un poco curiosa le pregunto él porqué…

A lo que la madre le conto…

**:::Flash Back:::**

Estando disfrutando de su luna de miel. La joven pareja de casados: Endo y su esposa Natsumi, los cuales disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, se encontraban en una bellísima playa, para ser más exactos en Miami, un lugar muy exótico en la época de verano, por supuesto, su felicidad estaba presente hasta en el mismísimo aire que ambos emanaban…

Era su cuarto día en dicha playa, por lo que decidieron pasar un rato por la ciudad, así como los centros turísticos de ahí, para su suerte encontraron cosas maravillosas, así como de grandes monumentos los cuales por supuesto fascinaron a Natsumi.

Después de recorrer dichos lugares ambos estaban cansados y por supuesto un tanto emocionados, por lo que decidieron dejar las actividades por hoy.

Así que regresaron al hotel, una vez dentro ambos se cambiaron, pero en el proceso ambos jugaron un poco de cierta manera, tras una hora, Endo le dijo a ella que se iría a ver unos asuntos, que en un rato la alcanzaría.

Ella no muy convencida de la actitud de su marido, lo dejo irse, tras el transcurso de las horas, ella se enojó mucho con él porque no regresaba, así que no le quedo de otra que ir a verlo, así que se marchó rumbo a la playa para investigar, puesto que se imaginaba que tal vez su marido estuviera entrenando, cosa que si fuera cierta le molestaría, y mucho.

Tras unos minutos de estarlo buscando por la costa, se desesperó por no verlo, así que frustrada e indiferente se marchaba a su habitación del hotel, cuando se percató que a lo lejos de ahí caminaba una persona un poco sospechosa, por lo que su sexto sentido de esposa se activó y se dirigió a seguir a dicha persona…

Tras estarlo persiguiendo por casi 15 minutos esa persona entro en una parte desconocida de la costa, tras desaparecer dicha persona de los ojos de la pelirroja, está se apresuró a buscarlo, y sin tener cuidado ingreso al lugar. Se sorprendió que dentro de este lugar estuviera lleno de iluminaciones y cosas muy bellas así como la atmosfera del lugar estuviera más que excelente, por lo que se quedó sin palabras, al ver un camino de pétalos por la entrada de está, así que intrigada siguió miranda por ese lugar, hasta que vio que cierta persona estaba sentada en una silla plegable, se percató de inmediato que está persona tenía algo entre sus manos, así que se acercó y estando a punto de hablarle este se adelantó…

**-No sé si debo darle esto a Natsumi, ella se merece algo mejor que esto, me pregunto si le gustaría esto a ella –Dijo Endo al aire**

Ella se quedó pasmada por ello, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, por lo que simplemente, se quedó muda ahí misma…

Por su parte el castaño se levantó de su silla y estando a punto de darse cuenta de la presencia de su esposa, algo le llamo la atención un mensaje, por lo que mejor no se dio la vuelta y se fue en busca del móvil, en posición diferente a la pelirroja que estaba muerta del susto.

Tras unos segundos por fin logro reaccionar y salir disparada del lugar, en esos instantes quería que la misma tierra se la tragara puesto que tal vez arruino la sorpresa que su esposo le habría preparado, así que se fue llorando por la costa hasta quedarse sin fuerzas en la orilla, mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

Ella simplemente no se sentía muy bien por ello.

Tras unos minutos de haberse sentado a desahogarse (Horas incluyendo su huida), algo la sorprendió…

**-Natsumi, linda hermosa, ¿Por qué lloras? –Decía una voz mientras le tapaba sus ojos y la abrazaba fuertemente tras la espalda…**

Ella se sorprendió y solo pudo susurrar…

**-¿Endo? –Mientras comenzaba a salir más lágrimas **

Endo la dejo de abrazar y con sus manos le quitaba las lágrimas mientras le susurraba:

**-Si soy yo, por cierto, dime ¿Porque lloras? –Dijo nuevamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos**

**-Es que… Es que… -solo eso alcanzaba a balbucear ella, porque no estaba segura siquiera de que decir**

Endo solo le sonrió y con cuidado le dijo que si quisiera acompañarla a un lugar, por lo que ella ya un poco mejor y tras varios intentos de Endo por persuadirla como solo él sabía hacer, ella acepto.

Estaba muy insegura de como mostrarse ante ello, así a unos pasos de llegar ahí Endo le suplico si quisiera taparse los ojos, a lo que ella asistió y a llegar ahí se llevó un tremenda sorpresa cuando Endo le quitaba la venda de los ojos…

Al ver que el lugar estaba completamente diferente al que vio en un comienzo…

**-¡Endo! –Dijo ella sorprendida **

**-Dime linda –Exclamo Endo mostrándole una sonrisa**

**-Es precioso –Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba **

**-Sabía que te gustaría –Le respondió el castaño mientras la acariciaba el cabello **

Fue así como la pareja se divirtió del lugar con velas, así como de champaña y del ambiente marino, así como de una fogata que coloco el chico, por si fuera poco el chico le regalo un brazalete con incrustaciones que decía:

**Deje de buscar a mi otra mitad hace mucho, porque no tengo duda de que tú lo eres…**

Así como una promesa en la cual el castaño le prometía:

Que donde quiera que ella este **el luchara contra el viento y la marea, **si la recompensa siempre fuera ella, así como su amor por ella seguirá y será siendo **incondicional…  
**

**:::Fin del Flash Back:::**

**-¡Woo!, bella historia mami –Dijo la pequeña que abrazaba más a su madre**

**-Si lo se mi vida –Le respondió la mayor**

**-Quiero seguir escuchando mami –Dijo Ako con una sonrisa en su carita **

**-Claro por eso mantengámonos calladitas –Le dijo su madre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa**

**-De acuerdo –Exclamo Ako**

Es así como ambas se mantuvieron calladitas escuchando al autor de la canción…**  
-Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,  
como cada pétalo a su rosa,  
tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.  
¿Conocerte fue casualidad? o ¿Causa del destino?  
Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,  
las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,  
tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.  
Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,  
no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.  
El orgullo fuera la razón de ambos,  
mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo.  
**

**:::Pensamiento De Endo:::**

El mientras cantaba estaba está parte, pensaba en lo feliz que era con su familia, con sus amigos así como con la vida misma, él no se imaginaba como sería su vida sin su esposa, por eso estaba feliz con cada detalle de la pellirroja, así como a sus hijos que unían más su relación así como recordaba lo perfecto de su amor…

El perfume que emanaba ella cuando dormía, el dulce olor que lo embriagaba, lo que hacía que muchas veces suspirara, y hacía que eso pereciera un dulce sueño del que jamás quisiera despertar.

Más de mil veces se preguntó si conocerla fue casualidad o causa del destino, desde que la vio tras esas ventanas por casi todo un año, mientras la veía pasar el siempre admiraba cada detalle de su mirada, y por muy pequeño que parezca, a él le parecía simplemente perfecta y tan bella…

Cuando se casaron podría jurar sentir la necesidad de que su alma no pudiera vivir sin ella, sintiéndola en ocasiones lejana y distante pero a la vez tan cercana y cálida. Su aura que la chica desprendía era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir a delante, sin miedo a lo que tuviera que enfrentar, porque sabía que si ella estaba cerca, sabría que juntos lo podrían superar.

Siempre que dormía con ella nunca la dejaba sola, en el sentido de que confiaba ciegamente en ella, a tal grado de que nunca dejaba que su mano callera de su cama, porque el calor de su cuerpo era algo muy apreciado para él…

Cuando eran muy pequeños nunca se había fijado pero, siempre que conversaban el miraba fijamente sus labios de la pelirroja, aquellos que lo volvían loco.

Así como lo que sintió cuando "Por primera vez beso sus labios", nunca se imaginó que el orgullo que ella tendría, por una pequeña confusión, la cual consistió en que pensó que Endo estaba saliendo con su amiga Aki, por lo que ella con su orgullo Raimon se molestó con el portero, y gracias a ello el castaño busco una forma de arreglar todo besándola de manera inesperada, espontánea y que fuera con ternura, ya que quería besarla con dulzura.

**:::Fin Del Pensamiento De Endo:::**

Una vez que dijo esta estrofa se levantó de asiento y con él bebe en brazos se acercó al ventana y juntando más aire continuo; sin que él lo supiera Natsumi y Ako abrieron la puerta y ocultaron detrás de un armario…

El sin darse cuenta de esto prosiguió…

**-Sé que no todo será siempre bonito,  
pero siendo solo tú, tú conseguiste ser mi tipo,  
no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,  
te necesito más de lo tú imaginas... **

Mientras decía esto él le hizo unas cosquillas al bebe que por lo visto estaba cayendo ante el sueño…

**:::Pensamiento De Endo:::**

Ante muchas cosas que ambos hemos vivido, y de muchos eventos malos, como la diferencia de estatus, la inconformidad en un principio con su suegro, así como soportar ver a muchos chicos que iban detrás de ella.

El las soporto cada una de ellas, aunque una tras otra recibiera uno o que otra caída él se levantaría, porque el amor por su dama era más grande con cada segundo que pasaba con ella.

**:::Flash Back De Endo:::**

Cierta mañana nuestro querido amigo estaba un tanto preocupado por cómo debía comportarse en la comida con la Familia de Natsumi, más bien quería causar una buena impresión al padre de la misma, no quería parecerle para nada un mal partido a él.

Por lo que con ayuda de Natsumi logro de cierta forma mejorar sus modales.

Se levantó de la cama, miro al reloj y vio la hora:

**¡01:00 pm!, **primer error pensó él, solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la casa de Natsumi, por lo que como pudo ingreso al cuarto de baño y se arregló, se ducho y se quitó su bandana que tenía, se cepillo los dientes con prisa, y usando su agilidad bajo de su habitación saludando velozmente a sus padres y saliendo de la casa como rayo.

Se subió a su motocicleta y partió a la casa de su doncella.

Por su parte en la casa de la pelirroja está se moría de los nervios al ver que Endo no llegaba, estaba como loca esperando en la entrada de su casa caminado de por aquí por allá, con la esperanza de que llegara, estaba preocupada de que llegara tarde, puesto que su padre no tardaría mucho en salir de su despacho y marchara para la entrada, así que preocupada salió de la casa.

Mirando su reloj que marcaba la **1:14 pm, **dijo:

**-Endo, ¿Dónde estás? –dijo mientras miraba hacía la calle**

Lo que no se esperaba que de la nada escucho el sonido inconfundible de la motocicleta de Endo, así fue sonrió para sus adentros, puesto que el chico se estacionaba enfrente de ella.

**-¿Dónde estabas Endo? –Dijo Enfadada la chica**

El chico solo le sonrió y en un movimiento rápido se quitó el casco y la beso, ella completamente sin palabras correspondió, tras unos segundos regreso en sí y rompió el beso diciéndole a Endo eso de sus modales, el solo se disculpó e ingresaron a la casa de la chica que por cierto el padre de la misma estaba saliendo de su despacho molesto por lo que pudo alcanzar a ver, por lo que durante la comida intento de muchos modos Endo de arreglar las cosas con el padre de Natsumi pasándole los condimentos, así como mostrando unos cuantos modales que el enseño su chica.

Pero por lo visto estos no hacían efecto en el señor Raimon que solo mostraba indiferencia, y una o que otra mirada siniestra que hacía que a Endo se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Tras la comida y de una pequeña charla, salieron de la casa de la chica, una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la casa de Natsumi, está le imploro a Endo que sí podrían ir a comer hamburguesas en un restaurante de comida rápida lo cual el chico acepto, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, que la chica, la chica que amaba había cambiado de sobremanera, que cambio por él, por amor que sentía, sus formas de pensar habían madurado, por lo que decidió también dar de su parte, y aunque no sé lo dijera, lo hacía secretamente así también usando una o que otra indirecta que le decía a la chica en sus citas.

A la mañana siguiente Natsumi llamo a Endo para decirle que su padre acepto un poco su relación porque le pareció divertido la actitud de Endo, cosa que animo la mañana de Endo.

**:::Fin Del Flash Back De Endo:::**

Endo nunca se lo dijo a su esposa, pero se lo daba a entender con sus acciones, él sabía que ella sería la única en su vida y que ella no sabía lo importante que era para él…

**:::Fin Del Pensamiento De Endo:::**

Continuó con la canción mientras se quitaba de la de la ventana y tocaba con una mano la frente del bebe que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, mientras Natsumi y Ako sonreían a la escena:

**-Mamá –Dijo Ako**

**-Si Ako –Le contesto Natsumi**

**-Papá, ¿Quiere mucho a mi hermanito?, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto inocentemente la menor**

**-No tienes idea de cuánto, pero él los quiere a los dos por igual –Le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija **

Se voltearon y siguieron escuchando:

**-Juré nunca decirte para siempre,  
pero la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente.  
Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo,  
sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro.  
Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,  
Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,  
ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,  
si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo.  
Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,  
tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba.  
Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme  
tú si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme. **

Con esto el castaño daba entender muchas cosas a la pelirroja, puesto que ella nunca escucho decir que le tuviera tanta confianza a ella, pero era más que claro que la tenía a tal grado de ser suficiente.

**Bueno Amigos, lo dejo hasta aquí pero no se preocupen pronto subiré la próxima parte…**

**Bueno cuídense nos leemos después…**

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Porta – Querida Alma Gemela, que no es de mi propiedad, sin embargo es mi gran ídolo. **

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

Espero que al menos me puedan dejar un Review por favor, no sean malos, para que así actualice, pronto…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


	3. No Sabes Que Me Haces Sentir Endo

_**Este es el final y espero que les allá encantado y si algo no entendieron perdonen pero lo hice apurado y bueno me dicen ustedes deciden que tan mal o genial fue…**_

**Esto va especialmente a una gran amiga y esa es AngyLópez a quien la considero una gran amiga, de verás espero que te guste este es de parte mía una forma de agradecerte, feliz Navidad. Muchas gracias a ella. Por cierto también espero que **kaze143**, le guste Feliz cumple amiga, sé que es el 30 De Diciembre como Yo así que cuídate y bueno adiós, espero que lo leas…**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

También le alegro escuchar eso de su marido, porque estando con él intentaba mostrarse fuerte, ante muchísimas situaciones, más sin embargo existieron muchas cosas por las cuales ella se derrumbó e incluso lloro por él…

Pero a pesar de todo lo malo, Endo siempre le juro protegerla, porque a pesar de que la pelirroja hubiera tenido una vida muy difícil, en el aspecto de tener miles de responsabilidades y objetivos muy altos, pero ahí estaba Endo para ayudarla, apoyarla y claro para amarla.

Así como de los muchos sueños que Endo le contaba a ella, en los cuales le decía, que de alguna forma, que al parecer era inexplicable, pero como conocía cada uno de sus gustos, de como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Incluso de una vez en la cual ella estaba a un paso de irse de la ciudad Inazuma para no volver a ver a Endo, por una pelea en la cual aunque no eran a novios y no tan amigos, había un lazo algo que ellos habían creado que la hizo desertar del avión e irse a su casa, en la cual, en las puertas se encontraba un Endo dormido con una carta en la mano, la cual tomo y leyó:

**Querida Amiga: **

**Por favor no te vayas, no quiero que te alejes de aquí, por favor, **

**No sabes lo que significas para nosotros, para mí, por eso quiero ser tu **

**Amigo para conocerte, entenderte, y jamás lastimarte, sé que puede**

**Sonar muy egoísta mi petición, pero no sé, creó que hay algo en mí **

**Que se siente muy mal si no está sin ti, por favor quédate aquí…**

**Atte.: El que Quiere ser tu Amigo:**

**Endo Mamoru**

Eso sin duda la dejo muda y feliz, y sin saber como pero en ese momento abrazo a Endo y poco a poco lo despertó, fue así como se hicieron amigos oficialmente, de una manera que jamás hizo con ningún otro chico.

Así como la vez, que cierto día estuvieron hablando, en la cima de la caravana relámpago, fue allí dónde salió la plática de que son las almas gemelas, que gracias a los comentarios de Goenji hacía Natsumi así como el uso de indirectas que Endo logro escuchar, es por eso que le pregunto el significado de dichas palabras, a lo cual ella un poco nerviosa y consternada le explico lo que ella pensaba de eso…

Que **son dos almas conectadas que de alguna forma ambas se complementaban, ya que ambos tenían lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba…**

Endo entendiendo apenas un poco de eso, pero le dio las gracias, y tras unas horas ambos acabaron durmiéndose, así se pasó el rato, Natsumi se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero para su sorpresa, a pesar de tener el sueño pesado, nunca se imaginó y mucho menos se esperaba que Endo el cual estaba dormido, se acercara a ella y la abrazara dulcemente, haciendo que se despertara, y medio dormido le susurrara al oído:

**-Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme, tú si puedes conocerme**

Ella se sonrojo violentamente, por lo que queriendo evitar que llegara a notarlo, trato de soltarse de él porque el simple hecho de estar así con él la ponía muy nerviosa, estando apuntó de hacerlo escucho:

**-La única persona que si puede tenerme –Susurro Endo antes de soltarla y darse media vuelta**

Fue sin duda para ella una de las experiencias que hizo que se enamorara más y más del castaño.

Ella ya decidida a ver la reacción de esposo, se acercó a Ako y le dijo en tono bajito de que se quedara ahí, mientras se acercaba a Endo, este continuo…****

-Querida alma gemela espero que me veas,  
allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,  
yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas,  
busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas.

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,  
allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,  
yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas,  
busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas.**

Terminando la canción justamente cuando decía la última parte un par de brazos lo abrazaron haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera mucho volteándose a ella, vio la gran sonrisa de su esposa que no paraba de sonreírle…

**-Querida Natsumi… -Susurro Endo**

**-Mi querido Endo –Le respondió la chica**

**-Papis –Grito la pequeña Ako que al llegar ahí abrazo los pies de su padre**

Natsumi al ver la acción de su hija, se agacho y la abrazo, hasta tenerla en sus brazos, y alzándola, mientras el pequeño Koga se encontraba dormido ya en los brazos de su padre, estando muy tranquilo, Natsumi miro a su esposo el cual la entendió la indirecta de ella por lo que…

Ambos se dieron un beso, y mirando hacía la ventana, en la cual se podía ver como la pequeña llovizna cesaba, dejaba ver un hermoso atardecer, a lo cual Ako grito:

**-Qué bonito…**

**-Tienes Razón –Dijeron ambos padres, Mientras acariciaban a Ako**

Tras esta acción, ambos se miraron y viendo al horizonte dijeron:

**-Tú serás por siempre mí: Querida Alma Gemela –Mientras se besaban dulcemente…**

_**FIN**_

**Bueno Amigos, lo dejo hasta aquí pero no se preocupen pronto subiré la próxima parte…**

**Bueno cuídense nos leemos después…**

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Porta – Querida Alma Gemela, que no es de mi propiedad, sin embargo es mi gran ídolo. **

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

No sin antes decir que no se preocupen pronto actualizare mis otros fics no se precipiten, ya lo verán solo tengan paciencia…

**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
